Hurtful Pain
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: Korra and the gang were having a great time together. But when something awful happens to Bolin. Mako is not the same. He thinks he is all alone. But will Korra's love show him he's not alone? Rated M for character death and a little sexual moment of Korra and Mako. I don't even know why I wrote this xD I hate sad stories. But this just pop in my mind and I just had to type it


Korra is now a full-fledged avatar, Mako is now a cop, Bolin is still in pro bending and Asami is now the new leader of the future industries. Korra and Mako was now a couple. Everybody was happy with their life until something awful had happened. Night had come and Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami were all at a restaurant and having fun. "I'm so stuffed. I don't think I can eat anymore" Korra said as she made a sick face.

"Really? I'm still hungry" Bolin said as he was still eating.

"Bro. How can you still eat? That's the 4th plate you ate from" Mako asked as he thought his brother was crazy by eating that much.

"Hey. I love eating ok?" Bolin replied. Everybody laughed. Everyone walked out of the restaurant.

"Bolin. Um sorry I got mad. It's just you eating that much is crazy to me" Mako said while a little sad.

"It's ok Mako. It is pretty crazy. You're the best brother ever" Bolin said as he smiled.

"Thanks" Mako replied as he smiled. Everything was wonderful until they heard a truck. The truck was right by them. Mako was a cop but he didn't have his motorcycle. So he fire bend the truck and the mean men got out of the truck.

"You are under arrest!" Mako called out as he arrest the men. But he missed one of them. One of the men was an earth bender. They were about to hit Mako with their earth bending.. Bolin saw this and he gasp.

"Bro! Look out!" Bolin yelled as he jumped in front of Mako and the men's earth bended a rock and it hit Bolin's chest very hard. Everyone gasp in shock.

"Bolin!" Korra and Asami yelled.

"BOLIN!" Mako yelled. Mako arrests the man and he quickly ran to his brother. Blood was on Bolin. Mako saw his brother in blood and tears became in his eyes.

"OMG! Bolin! Don't worry I can heal you" Korra said as she started to water bend. She started to heal Bolin's body. But nothing happened.

"This is really bad. I can't heal him" Korra said while shocked.

"No. Please Korra you have to keep trying. He's the only family member I have left I can't lose him. Please Korra" Mako begged. Korra had tried and tried but she couldn't heal him. Bolin was hurt badly. He was going to die.

"Kor… Korra. You don't have to heal me. I'm hurt too bad. I can't be saved" Bolin said while weak.

"No! I'm not going to lose the only family member I have left. Korra is going to heal you. Just hold on!" Mako called out very upset. More blood was now on Bolin's chest. He was dying.

"I… I'm. Sorry. I.. I.. ca… Can't be saved. I'm going to miss hanging out with all of you. I'm sorry I… but before Bolin had said one last word his eyes became closed and he was dead.

"Bolin can you hear me? Bolin? Bolin? BOLIN! Open your eyes! You can't die! NO!" Mako yelled while crying at his now dead brother. Korra had never ever seen Mako cry before. But she completely understands. Losing a family member is painful. Korra and Asami started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Mako" Korra said as she hugged her boyfriend while crying.

"This has to be a dream. I'll wake up" Mako said.

"Mako. I'm afraid it's not a dream. I wish it was a dream too. I can't believe I lost a very good friend of mine. But Bolin is in heaven now. He'll watch over you" Korra said as she started to hug her boyfriend again but he pushed her away.

"No! He's not gone. He's not… but Asami cut him off.

"Mako. That's enough! He's gone. There's nothing you can do about it" Asami said. She had try to cheer him up. Even Korra tried to cheer him up. But it didn't work. He was too upset. A lot of tears came in his eyes. Korra went to the hospital and told the nurses and doctors about the death of her boyfriend's brother. She told them where he was and they put Bolin in a coffin and they put him in Republic City's cemetery graveyard. They said they could visit him in the morning. They lived back at air temple island. Korra hold on to Mako's hand.

"Mako? Are you going to be ok?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. I am" Mako lied as he let go of Korra's hand as he went to his room. But Korra knew there was something wrong with her boyfriend. She was about to tell him what was wrong when she realized it was really late. She walked to her bedroom and fell asleep. She then woke up. It was morning. She went in the kitchen to have breakfast. Mako and Asami also were in the kitchen having breakfast. Something wasn't right to Korra. She forgot that Bolin was dead. And it was lonely without him. He was so funny he made her laugh. He was a great friend to her. It hurt her that she lost a really good friend of hers. She sat next to her boyfriend. She looked at Mako and saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"Is he still upset about what happened to Bolin?" Korra wondered in her mind. When everyone was done with breakfast they walked out.

"Mako. Let's go visit your brother's grave. The doctor told me where it is" Korra said.

"Asami coming?" Mako asked.

"No. She is busy at work today" Korra replied. Korra and Mako walked to the graveyard. They walked to Bolin's grave. His grave stone said.

HERE LIES BOLIN A GREAT BROTHER AND A GREAT FRIEND WILL MISS YOU

Korra put white flowers on his grave. She then stand back up.

"Bolin you were such a great friend to me and such a great brother to Mako. We will truly miss you. I hope you will watch over us" Korra said as she looked sad. Mako couldn't even look at his brother's grave stone. It was too much. He can't believe his brother was gone. His little brother. His brother who he protected when they were little and were living on the streets. He wish it was a nightmare but it wasn't. Bolin was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. They walked back to Air Temple Island. Mako ran to his room and slammed his door. It was so loud Korra heard it. Mako turn his bedroom light off as he was sitting down in the corner of the room. Korra went to Mako's bedroom and she open the door and saw that it was dark in his room.

"Mako. Why did you turn your light off in your room?" Korra asked. Mako didn't say anything.

"It was all my fault" Mako said so soft that Korra couldn't hear him.

"What was that Mako?" Korra asked as she misheard him. He cleared his throat and said again.

"It was my fault Bolin is dead!" Mako yelled while angry.

"Mako. It's not your fault he is dead. That man killed him. It is his fault" Korra said.

"Yes it is my fault! If I could have stopped that man for killing my brother he wouldn't be dead" Mako said as he was still angry.

"You didn't know he was going to attack. I know you protected Bolin when you were little and living on the streets. But this time he protected you. It is not your fault Mako" Korra replied.

"I wish it was me" Mako said.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"I wish I was the one who got killed. It should have been me. I treated him badly when we kissed for the first time. I didn't mean to treat him badly. But it should be me that was dead" Mako said while upset . Mako stand up while still upset. Korra wouldn't believe what her boyfriend had said. That he wish he was the one who was dead. If Mako was dead it would hurt Korra pretty bad. She loved Mako a lot. And she cared about him. He was the most important person to her. If he was dead she didn't know what she could do. Korra was crying as she hugged Mako.

"Don't ever say that again. If you were dead I would hate that! I love Bolin as a friend and I am sad that he is gone. But I would be more upset if you died. I love you so much. Please don't ever say that again do you hear me?" Korra asked while crying. Mako was shocked by his girlfriend's words.

"But I'll be alone without him" Mako said.

"You won't be alone Mako. I'm here for you. And I will always will be. I love you Mako" Korra said as she kissed his lips. Mako kissed back. The kiss deepen. She was right he was not alone. He had his girlfriend. The love of his life by his side. And Mako was thankful for that. Even if Bolin is now gone he had his girlfriend. He still had his girlfriend. Korra and Mako continued to kiss. They were deeply in love. They stopped kissing as blue eyes met amber colored eyes. Mako turn the light on as he carried her and lay her down on his bed. Her beauty amazed him. He thought she was truly beautiful. Korra grabbed Mako's hand as he fell on top of her. They both blushed. They never have been this far before. They may had clothes on but they felt like they were making love to each other. When Mako was about to take Korra's top off she stopped him.

"Mako. Wait I'm not ready for this" Korra said as she looked up to Mako.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking" Mako said while upset.

"It's ok Mako. I do want it. But I'm not ready yet. But soon I will be. And Mako?" Korra asked.

"Yes?" Mako asked.

"Do you think Bolin is watching us right now?" Korra asked. Mako had a sad look on his face but it soon became a smile.

"I guess he is" Mako said as both him and Korra smiled. Bolin's spirit came in the room. He smiled at them.

"I love you bro. And I will miss you Korra. Goodbye" Bolin's spirit said as he disappeared. Even if they couldn't see his spirit. He wanted to say it anyway. He had a great life and he wish he was still alive but he knew he could never come back. Korra and Mako stopped smiling as they looked at each other and kissed. Korra wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. They would never forget Bolin. They will truly miss him a lot.

THE END


End file.
